


Bobby's Horrifying Secret

by MelivesMatter



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995)
Genre: Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Love, Secrets, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelivesMatter/pseuds/MelivesMatter
Summary: Bobby has a secret nobody wants to know. But people were testing his nerves that he just got to show them who he really is.I hate summaries but enjoy.





	1. Prologue

_The Prologue_

_"Okay you guys, we're currently looking for a wild wolf around here. It says that it was roaming around inside of this building. You two, y'all go left, and you two, y'all go right, and I'll go straight. Now Go! "_

… _.._

_"Have y'all seen it yet? :_

_"No sir, haven't seen it. "_

_"Well keep looking. This wolf could be anywhere from here. Jus- "_

_"Hello?"_

_There it is. The wild wolf. It looks big. Covered in red fur and eyes are glowing yellow. The fangs were bloody and sharp and the claws were also bloody and sharp like a shark's teeth. It started growling at him and it looked directly at the guard as the guard tried to pull out a firearm. The wolf suddenly attacked the guard, tearing his body apart. The other guards became worried as there was no response from their leader. They asked "are you there?" Still no response. They became more worried and went to where their leader was at. They saw the wolf eat up their leader and then pulled their firearms and started shooting at the wolf. 3 bullets had hit the wolf and the wolf started running away, breaking the window of the door. The wolf hadn't died from those hits but once it hit the forest, the wolf was laid flat. Is it dead or still alive?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Bobby's Horrifying Secret. Majestic sure to leave a comment. :)

_Chapter 1_

_"We're reporting that a man has been killed by a mysterious wolf in a Facility building in Spoonerville. The Spoonerville police department said that they tried to shoot at the wolf but it is unknown if it's dead or not. 3 bullets were hit on the wolf as they said it ran away. Hopefully people had stayed inside as the wolf is harmful to others as it had killed a 36 year old man last night. The facility building in Spoonerville has been closed due to the situation last night. It is unknown, when it's going to be back in business. It might be opened by tomorrow or later on. Requis Milton, live channel action news."_

_"Hm, strange..wolves in Spoonerville huh?" Max said right after the news ended._

_"And it happened last night?" P.J. added. "Bobby, you heard what happened?"_

_Bobby wasn't there as they pulled the cover out._

_"Where's Bobby?!" Max asked._

_"What the hell has he gone now?" P.J. angrily whispered._

_"Hope he's alright. I don't know when he left. Did you know?"_

_"Not even a thing, Max."_

_"Maybe I'll call him to see."_

…

_"His phone was here. Damn!"_

_"P.J. guess we have to find him."_

_"But Max, what if we-"_

_Bobby came to the door as he suddenly passed out in front of them._

_"Bobby! You okay?" They both were worried._

_Bobby had a deep scar on his left eye, that's all they see._

_"...Bobby…damn what happened?"_

_"Max wait. I think he's waking up."_

_Bobby slowly opened his eyes as he saw both P.J. and Max. He got scared as he jumped up._

_"Hold on..hold on..it's us Bobby. It's just us. You know."_

_"Just calm down. Calm down." Max and PJ started calming him down._

_"..gah..what the hell happened to me?" Bobby asked._

_"I don't know but you came here and passed out for about 20 seconds." Max said._

_"Damn, it hurts!" Bobby grimaced as he put his hand on his right shoulder._

_"You okay Bob-"_

_"Don't fucking touch it!" Bobby slapped PJ's hand._

_"I just want to know what's that." PJ said worryingly._

_"Just leave it alone." Bobby walked into the bathroom._

_"But-"_

_He slammed the bathroom door as PJ was trying to talk to him about what happened. PJ then looked at Max as he shrugged about the situation._

_"I just wanted to know, Max."_

_"Me too but, he acts like he's hiding something."_

_As Bobby was still in the bathroom, he took his shirt off, revealing a bloody scratch mark on his right shoulder, 3 bullet wounds on the side of his stomach and a long scratch mark on his back. He'd asked himself._

_"What happened to me?"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Bobby's Horrifying Secret. Leave a comment. :)

_**Hello….** _

_**Jeez….is that….is that a lion?** _

_**Why's it coming close to me…those glowing eyes...** _

_**Wait...wait...AAAH!** _

_"GAAAAH!" Bobby screamed in front of the whole college class._

_He started panting and sweating as he had a nightmare. PJ and Max looked at him in fear._

_"Uh….Bobby...you okay,!" PJ asked._

_"Yeah man, had a nightmare or something?" Max added on._

_"I'm..alright...just...a...I don't even want to...say it." Bobby said as he kept panting._

_"A nightmare?"_

_Bobby nodded his head quickly._

_"Uh, do you need to go outside or something. Just to calm down?" His college teacher asked politely._

_"I'm fine…I'm fine." Bobby kept panting. "You know what I'll just go."_

_Up above them there's Bradley and Tank looking at each other._

_"Is that kiddo Okay, Bradley?" Tank asked confusingly._

_"Heh, I don't know. Looks crazy." Bradley answered._

_"I think something is up with him, Bradley."_

_"Well, we might see."_

_"But how?"_

_"I don't know. Wait a minute. He has a scar on his eye. Which is that in case…"_

_"Bradley, I think that's it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The wolf or the werewolf I should say. From the news."_

_"Tank, you're seeing stuff but, we'll see if he is. Just to keep in mind, have a gun with you two."_

_"Wait, we're killing him?"_

_"We're just warning him or asking him if he is or he is not a werewolf. If he is, then we kill him."_

… _._

_It's about to be midnight. Bobby was still in the courtyard near the library. It was cold and foggy as he sat there, hands clasped together. His feet kept tapping the concrete. He's thinking about the memories from the past. Until, a car slowly pulled up and it stopped right where he was at. The window was coming down as it revealed Bradley and Tank._

_"Hey, C'mere for a second." Bradley told Bobby._

_Bobby came up there. He looked at them with hate._

_"What are you doing out here this late?" Bradley asked._

_"It's none of your business." Bobby angrily replied._

_"Woah there. I didn't ask you to get mad."_

_"Why won't you two just get the fuck away from me?!" Bobby angrily said as he balled up his fist._

_"Well then...if that." Bradley and Tank both got out of the car. "I'm about to ask you a question."_

_"Are you a werewolf?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You heard me. If you can huh, you can hear…Are you...a werewolf?" Bradley pulled out a gun and pointed straight at Bobby's head. "Tell me."_

_Bobby didn't say anything but hit him and started running towards the library._

_"Dammit! Tank, go get him!"_

_The both started chasing Bobby as he started running towards the library. Bobby tried to open the library door as it was locked. Bobby then ran to the back as it was still locked. Bobby saw a brick beside him as Tank and Bradley came up to him._

_"You just made a fool out of me. We knew it. Now you're just stuck here buddy. Bradley and Tank pointed their guns at Bobby. Bobby kicked Tank in the stomach and fell down. Bobby started running again. Bradley tried to shoot him but he missed. He started running but he tripped into Tank as he tried to chase him. They both fell down. Bobby threw a brick at a window as it broke. He went inside and tried to hide. It was successful. He hid into a shelf covered in books all the way._

_"I got to call Max….no...no..no...NO!"_

_He tried to call Max but it said "No signal." Bradley broke inside the window as well as Tank._

_"Damn! Where is that wolf?! Tank! Get in here."_

_"Alright! Show yourself you werewolf son of a bitch!"_

_Bobby kept panting as he tried to get signal through the phone. But it still says "No signal." Bobby had enough and he got up and started running away from the library but that's when,"Hold on right there, buddy. You're not going anywhere. I guess we can do this the easy way or...the hard way." They both were ready to pull the trigger on Bobby. But then..the clock struck midnight. He heard the bell as he looked up to the moon. The full moon. He took his shades off and he looked into the moon. Shining very bright against his eyes. His eyes started turning into an eerie yellow glow._

_"What the fu-" Tank whispered._

_Bobby started trembling as his stomach started cramping. He screams in pain as Bradley and Tank watch him transform. Bobby took his shirt off as his spine started rising beneath his skin. He looked at his gloves as claws were coming out of his gloves. Red hair was growing out of his body as he was transforming. His teeth had turned into sharp fangs. Hair was growing out of his legs as well as his feet. He still screams in pain. His pants tore off including his shoes._

_Bradley and Tank stood there watching his transformation until it's complete. The werewolf started growling at them as they both backed up. The werewolf then goes to attack mode. Tank was being attacked first as Bradley started hiding and pulling out his gun. Tank was being mauled by the wolf killing him. Bradley then stood up and shot some bullets at the wolf as most of the bullets missed. Only 1 bullet had hit the wolf. He was out of ammo as the wolf started approaching him. The wolf attacked Bradley, mauling him, and killing him. After that the wolf jumped out the window and ran away._

**Review**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look after chapter 4. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far.


End file.
